The Doctor is in  Slash
by VampireFish
Summary: A slash version of 'The Doctor is in' Warnings inside, rated M for Mature stuffs


This was a requested (more like demanded) slash version of my Doctor is in series. I advise that you read that first before reading this, it makes more sense then. .net/s/7592576/1/The_Doctor_is_in

This fic may seem a little OOC in comparison to what I've submitted before. This was written a long time ago, as was the original series, before I discovered my love of proper slash (also known as in-character slash) so be warned it's a bit OOC. (I'm almost ashamed of it)

I do not own the characters, blah blah

Warning contains; Strong language, violence, sexual themes slash etc (and OOC-ness)

* * *

><p>Dempsey's eyes widened in fear as Richtofen bent down, scalpel in hand, looking for a place to cut first. Just as he was about to cut into the exposed flesh of Dempsey's arm, Richtofen stopped and straightened again, looking thoughtful.<p>

"I don't know vhere to begin!" he chuckled.

Dempsey thought about ways to escape the clutches of the crazy-ass Nazi. He was securely tied down, and he had already tried getting free by himself to no avail. He looked around for anything he could use and there wasn't a single thing in reach. He looked at the doctor, who was totally distracted simulating slicing actions with his scalpel. Come on Tank, he thought to himself desperately, think man think.

Then it hit him. He didn't like the idea, but he reckoned it was his best shot at getting free. Threats didn't work, violence didn't work, so this was his last option. Turning to face Richtofen, Dempsey sighed and did his best to look…horny.

"Hey doc…" he cooed.

Richtofen froze on the spot, his scalpel still in the air. His eyes darted to Dempsey, who was trying his utmost to appear aroused, which was difficult considering he was strapped to a metal slab.

"Vat Dempshey?" he asked curiously.

Dempsey thought quickly "I didn't know you were into this sort of thing" he gestured to his restraints.

"Vat sort of thing…?" Richtofen asked, knowing what Dempsey meant but wanting to make sure he was right.

"Well, tying people up…" Dempsey murmured.

Richtofen leaned in, his face inches from the American's.

"I didn't think you were 'into this sort of thing' either" he hissed, trailing the blade of the scalpel down Dempsey's body, stopping just short of said man's groin.

Dempsey shuddered. Looking horny was getting more difficult by the second. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me Doc" he said.

Richtofen ran a gloved hand over Dempsey's body, and it then occurred to the marine that the doctor had sliced straight through his clothing.

Well this is going to get interesting, Dempsey thought to himself.

Moving his hands to open Dempsey's torn shirt, Richtofen couldn't help raking his eyes over the marine's exposed torso. He was quite muscular before the experiments, but this was just staggering. Thick bands of muscle threaded into the tanned flesh, and it was peppered with little scars, a few of them were probably Richtofen's doing. He watched as the muscles moved with each of Dempsey's breaths, marvelling at how they flexed.

"You like what you see?" Dempsey asked, a sly grin on his face.

Richtofen couldn't deny, he did like what he saw. Very much so in fact.

Things were getting strange now. For some reason that he couldn't explain, Dempsey was now beginning to feel something strange, something he hadn't felt for a long time.

Desire.

It scared him that he could be capable of such a thing, especially towards a crazy, psychopathic Nazi.

But then he looked at said Nazi and he realised why he could be feeling so…well…the way he was trying to look; horny.

Richtofen's green eyes were wide as he gazed upon the exposed flesh that was Dempsey's torso. His eyes gradually worked their way down his body and rested just above his groin. He licked his lips in anticipation of what was further down.

The way Richtofen was looking at him had Dempsey's face reddening as he blushed, and it was stirring something else too.

Surely his eyes weren't deceiving him? Richtofen was sure he was seeing things, or else there was a very pronounced bulge beginning to appear in Dempsey's pants. The excitement he felt on seeing it had his heart hammering wildly in his chest, and he too could feel the blush creeping over his cheeks.

A moment of silence passed between them, and neither man knew what to do.

Against his better judgement, Dempsey attempted to sit up and get closer to the Doctor. He managed, but it was awkward.

"C'mon Doc, you know you want to let me up" he said, a lust-filled edge to his voice.

A shiver coursed down Richtofen's spine, emanating through his body in tingles. His eyes became hooded as he savoured the sound of Dempsey's voice. He bent down toward the marine, and opening his eyes he found that he was inches from the other man's face. He could feel Dempsey's breath tickling his overheated skin.

Dempsey's bonds were now digging into him, he was straining to get as close the German as he could. He could almost touch his lips to Richtofen's.

Suddenly, the Doctor shifted and positioned himself so that he was straddling the tied down marine. Dempsey was speechless; he had no idea how to react to this. All he could see was the devilish grin on Richtofen's face. His head fell back and he released a small moan when he felt something rubbing against his manhood, and he looked down to find the Nazi grinding his hips against him.

"Vell, who vould have thought you vould like zis?" Richtofen teased.

The man below him was in turmoil. Dempsey was in the midst of a battle raging inside him. The vast majority of him wanted to throw Richtofen across the room and beat the crap out of him.

But there was another part of him that wanted this to continue, that wanted to be used and abused by the Nazi.

He was torn as to what he should do. He hated the German with every fibre of his being.

Or so he thought.

It's because I haven't had this sort of attention for so long, Dempsey thought, trying desperately to find a reason for why he was feeling anything for the German.

As Dempsey's body tensed beneath him, Richtofen was relishing the control he had over the rebellious marine. He loved the way he made the American squirm, and like Dempsey, his outfit was struggling to contain his now hardened member. He rocked back and forth on Dempsey's groin, causing a string of barely restrained moans to escape his lips. Focusing more on the man below him, Richtofen trailed his hands across Dempsey's exposed torso, savouring the feel of the contours of his chest beneath his gloved fingertips.

How can it feel so good?

Dempsey didn't know what to make of the sensations flowing through him. He was cringing, but he was also arching his back into Richtofen's touch. The feel of those gloved fingers trailing across his exposed body was amazing, it sent jolts through him. He pulled at his restraints, hoping that his captor would see that he wanted to be released.

Richtofen gazed appreciatively at him, and licked his lips. The sight of Dempsey desperately trying to escape his bonds was getting him very, very hot. He wanted to take this further.

Looking Dempsey in the eye, Richtofen began unzipping his spacesuit. He watched in delight as Dempsey froze, and saw how the American's eyes followed his hand down and down…

"Holy shit…"

Is this actually happening? I mean am I actually here right now?

Oh god…

Dempsey's gaze was now locked on Richtofen's hand, and he watched as the German opened his spacesuit, revealing his body to him. The marine's eyes widened as the doctor tugged his arms out of his suit and rested it around his hips. Dempsey could not believe what he was seeing.

The Nazi was more muscular than he thought. His skin was incredibly pale, and he was quite thin. However this did not detract from it at all, for he was still very toned. His skin, like Dempsey's had quite a few scars carved into it. As he stared at the half naked German, Dempsey could just see his chest heaving with his quickening breaths as his excitement built.

Richtofen couldn't contain himself much longer. The way Dempsey was looking at him with those smouldering deep blue eyes… it had ignited a fire within him that was now stampeding through his body.

He had to have him. Now.

Dempsey only just managed to breathe in when Richtofen smashed his lips into his own. It hurt at first, but this display of sheer passion had Dempsey thrashing wildly at his restraints. It wasn't fair that Richtofen could torture him this way, not when he couldn't reciprocate. He could feel the German's lips curling into an evil grin, and he knew that Richtofen loved having him trapped and being able to do what he wanted with him.

He felt something brush against his crotch, and Dempsey realised that the Nazi was massaging the bulge in his pants. Richtofen then began moving his lips against Dempsey's, releasing a small moan. The dual sensations of the kiss and the hand on his manhood were driving Dempsey mad with need. He thrust his tongue into Richtofen's mouth in a desperate attempt at establishing some form of dominance.

But the Nazi wasn't having any of that.

One hand gripping Dempsey's face, the other behind his back holding the scalpel, Richtofen kissed the American in earnest. Their tongues were fighting fiercely, each man determined to be in charge. Dempsey bit Richtofen's lower lip and sucked on it, causing a moan to escape the German. He moaned too, because Richtofen was now rubbing his concealed erection roughly. He received a low growl in return. Breaking their battle, Richtofen sat up and observed his prey proudly.

"You're a bit of an animal aren't you Dempshey?" he giggled.

Dempsey glared at him, a look of sheer lust in his eyes "You ain't seen anything yet"

The sound of the marine's low husky voice sent shivers down Richtofen's spine. He shifted his hips, and could feel how much Dempsey wanted him.

Said man threw his head back, and growled loudly at the ceiling. He flinched when he felt a sharp pain on his stomach, and looked down to find that he was bleeding from a newly formed gash across his hips. He watched as Richtofen dived down and lapped up the blood, sucking hungrily at the wound. It stung, but the feel of Richtofen's lips caressing his flesh had Dempsey writhing with pleasure. Another jolt of pain, followed swiftly by pleasure, shot through Dempsey as the Nazi bit him hard.

Richtofen pulled away, licking the blood from his lips.

He was thinking of releasing the American, but he was having so much fun…

*snap*

Richtofen was sent crashing to the floor, landing in a heap, and Dempsey grabbed him roughly. The American, blinded by lust, tore the remaining part of the spacesuit from the German's body and tossed it to one side. He looked at the now naked German in front of him, and he knew he couldn't stop himself anymore. His wrists were sore from the restraints, but he just didn't care. He pulled Richtofen towards him and pushed him onto the floor, throwing himself on top of him.

This was not what I expected…

Richtofen felt cold now that he was fully exposed, but upon seeing the hungry expression on Dempsey's face, he soon felt hot again. He wrapped his arms around the strong body of the American, and moaned loudly as he grinded against him, making him beg for more.

"Vhat are you vaiting for Dempshey…?" Richtofen asked playfully.

He heard a low growl, before a searing pain struck his neck.

Dempsey bit down on the sensitive flesh of Richtofen's neck, sinking his teeth into the skin.

"Mein Gott!"

Dempsey then sucked on the red raw mark he'd made, drawing out blood. As he heard Richtofen shout out, he grinded harder against him, and he could just feel his shirt slip down his shoulders as the Nazi rushed to remove it. Pulling back, Dempsey fumbled with his pants before finally getting rid of them, but he wasn't quick enough.

Richtofen pounced on him knocking the marine on his back, and disposed of his pants rapidly. He positioned himself above Dempsey's hard length, and said man put his hands on the Nazi's hips. But Richtofen hovered there, teasing the man below him.

Dempsey had now had enough of waiting, and pulled down on Richtofen's hips. He thrust deeply into the man above him, and he smiled as Richtofen screamed in his native tongue.

"Finally…"

Richtofen gained a shred of composure "Alvays so impatient…" he hissed.

Dempsey thrust upward, effectively cutting the German off. He then waited for him to relax, because he was so tight, that it must be hurting him. Gradually, Richtofen relaxed and Dempsey was able to begin moving in earnest. But he was stopped by a gloved hand gripping his backside.

"I do not think so Dempshey" Richtofen murmured, a little breathless.

"Huh?" Dempsey wondered what he meant.

But his question was soon answered when Richtofen began moving up and down, riding his cock

Richtofen could not believe how painful it had been, but he wanted it so badly that he carried on. The way it felt to have Dempsey inside him was mind blowing, he relished every second. The heat spread through his body, right the way to his fingertips and toes. He placed his hands on Dempsey's chest for support, and shouted out as Dempsey bucked his hips to meet his every thrust. Just then, he felt Dempsey strike his prostate, and stars burst out in front of his eyes.

The pain.

The pleasure.

"So…vunderbar…" he managed to say between thrusts.

He could feel his back hitting the floor, but Dempsey didn't care. A bit of backache was a small price to pay for what he was feeling right now. He was getting dangerously close to climax, and he didn't want Richtofen to be left wanting…

Richtofen gasped as Dempsey stroked his length, and began masturbating him. The foray of sensations were running rampant around Richtofen's body, he couldn't take it for much longer. He felt as though he would explode. He felt one of Dempsey's hands trail down his back, and he increased the speed of his thrusts. A sharp pain in his back told him that Dempsey was digging his nails into his skin, tearing it as he rode him.

It was about to happen…

"Dempshey! I can't…hold on…"

"Argh! God! I…!" Dempsey let out a loud moan as he neared his own completion.

Richtofen screamed a string of profanities in his native language as he came, his fluids spilling all over Dempsey.

Seeing this, Dempsey roared and came, filling his lover.

Richtofen collapsed onto the floor next to Dempsey, panting and sweating. Dempsey looked at him and he noted that he had never seen him this way. He looked…happy.

"Really? All you needed was a good fuck to get rid of your sour mood?"

Richtofen sighed, but was smiling to himself. "Shut up Dempshey"

* * *

><p>Oh God the out of character horror! :(<p>

Review if you want to, I just hope you guys like it


End file.
